escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Silencio
es una novela de Japón de 1966 de ficción histórica escrita por Shūsaku Endō. Es la historia de un misionero jesuita enviado a Japón en el siglo XVII, que sufrió persecución en la época de los Kakure Kirishitan ("cristianos ocultos") que siguió a la derrota de la rebelión de Shimabara en 1637. Ganó el Premio Tanizaki por lo que se la llamó el "logro supremo de Endō"[http://www.spu.edu/depts/uc/response/autumn2k4/silence.asp "Shusaku Endo’s Silence"] by Luke Reinsma, Response of Seattle Pacific University,Volume 27, Number 4, Autumn 2004 y "una de las mejores novelas del siglo XX". by Brett R. Dewey for the Center for Christian Ethics at Baylor University, 2005, p. 2 Escrita en parte en forma de una carta de su personaje central, el tema de un Dios silencioso que acompaña a un creyente en la adversidad fue muy influenciado por la experiencia católica de Endō de la discriminación religiosa en Japón, el racismo en Francia y la debilitante tuberculosis.Dewey 2005, p. 3 Argumento Un joven jesuita portugués, Sebastião Rodrigues (basado en el personaje histórico Giuseppe Chiara), es enviado a Japón para socorrer a la Iglesia local e investigar las denuncias de que su mentor, el padre Cristóvão Ferreira, ha cometido apostasía. Cieslik, Hubert (1973). "The Case of Christovão Ferreira". Monumenta Nipponica 29 (Ferreira es una figura histórica, que apostató después de ser torturado y más tarde se casó con una japonesa y escribió un tratado contra el cristianismo.) Fr. Rodrigues y su compañero Fr. Francisco Garrupe llegan a Japón en 1638. Allí se encuentra con la población cristiana local en la clandestinidad. Los funcionarios de seguridad obligan a los que se sospechan de ser cristianos a pisotear el fumie, que eran imágenes de Cristo y la Virgen María toscamente talladas. Los que se niegan son encarcelados y asesinados por anazuri (穴吊り), colgando boca abajo sobre un pozo y poco a poco van sangrado. Aquellos cristianos que pisan la imagen para permanecer ocultos están profundamente avergonzados por su acto de apostasía. La novela relata las tribulaciones de los cristianos y la creciente penuria sufrida por Rodrigues, que aprende más sobre las circunstancias de la apostasía de Ferreira. Por último, Rodrigues es traicionado por el Judas Kichijiro. En el clímax, cuando Rodrigues pisa un fumie, Cristo rompe su silencio: Sin embargo, el rostro era diferente de aquel en que el sacerdote había mirado tantas veces en Portugal, en Roma, en Goa y en Macao. No fue Cristo cuyo rostro estaba lleno de majestad y gloria, tampoco era un rostro embellecido por la resistencia al dolor, ni tampoco era una cara con la fuerza de una voluntad que se ha rechazado la tentación. El rostro del hombre que luego quedó a sus pies el fumie fue hundido y totalmente agotado ... La tristeza que había mirado hacia él Rodrigues como los ojos hablaban suplicante: 'Pisotea! Pisotea! Cabe pisotearla por lo que estoy aquí.'Shusaku Endo, Silence, trans. William Johnston (New York: Taplinger, 1980), pp. 175–6. Recepción Silencio recibió el Premio Tanizaki a la mejor literatura del año. También ha sido objeto de un amplio análisis."Suffering the Patient Victory of God: Shusaku Endo and the Lessons of a Japanese Catholic" by Brett R. Dewey, Quodlibet: Vol 6 Number 1, January–March 2004 William Cavanaugh se refiere a la novela como de una "ambigüedad moral profunda", debido a la representación de un Dios que "ha optado por no eliminar el sufrimiento, sino a sufrir con la humanidad"."The god of silence: Shusaku Endo's reading of the Passion - critique of the Japanese novel 'Silence'" by William T. Cavanaugh, Commonweal, March 13, 1998 Endō, en su libro Una vida de Jesús, afirma que la cultura japonesa se identifica con "uno que sufre con nosotros" y que "permite nuestra debilidad ", y así: "Con este hecho siempre en mente, he intentado no tanto para representar a Dios en la imagen paterna que tiende a caracterizar el cristianismo, sino más bien para representar el aspecto maternal de buen corazón de Dios que nos revela en la personalidad de Jesús"."The Christology of Shusaku Endo" by Fumitaka Matsuoka, Theology Today, October 1982, p. 295 Adaptaciones * Masahiro Shinoda dirigió la película de 1971 Chinmoku, una adaptación de la novela."Chinmoku (1971)", Internet Movie Database (accessed 20 February 2010) * Fue adaptado por João Mário Grilo en la película Os Olhos da Ásia en 1996. * El compositor y poeta Teizo Matsumura escribió el libreto y la música para una ópera con el mismo título, que se estrenó en el Nuevo Teatro Nacional de Tokio en 2000."Tokyo NNT website" (accessed 15 February 2011) * La novela inspiró la Sinfonía No. 3 Silencio, compuesta en 2002 por el músico escocés James MacMillan."BBCSSO/Runnicles" by Rowena Smith, The Guardian, 28 April 2008 * En noviembre de 2016 se estrenó la película Silencio. dirigida por Martin Scorsese y escrita por Jay Cocks. El reparto incluye a Andrew Garfield, Adam Driver, Liam Neeson, Tadanobu Asano y Ciarán Hinds. Véase también * Catedral de Urakami * Mártires de Japón Referencias Categoría:Novelas de 1966 Categoría:Novelas de Shūsaku Endō Categoría:Novelas de Japón Categoría:Anticatolicismo Categoría:Compañía de Jesús Categoría:Iglesia católica en Japón Categoría:Cristianismo en Japón Categoría:Iglesia católica en la ficción Categoría:Literatura de Japón del siglo XX Categoría:Novelas japonesas adaptadas al cine